


Regalo

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Minor Allura/Matt Holt, Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Keith debe encontrar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Pidge.





	Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> 3 de abril, ¡Cumpleaños de la paladín verde!

La vista de Keith seguía firmemente fija en el mismo sitio de hace casi dos horas, sus manos apoyadas con cansancio en el escaparate de la joyería, sus ojos danzando entre los collares con curiosos dijes, pulseras, pendientes y anillos.

La chica con pelo guindo y el lado derecho rapado rodó los ojos por centésima vez en el día, sus perforaciones y rebelde cabello desentonaban con el lugar.

— ¡Oye! —llamó a Keith, este emitió un leve sonido con su garganta, muy concentrado en las sencillas gargantillas que estaban detrás del cristal— Llevas una eternidad ahí, si no piensas decidirte, ¡Allá está la puerta!

Antes de que Keith pudiese argumentar algo, las personas que esperaban a que él decidiera lo que compraría comenzaron a abuchearlo, siendo prácticamente forzado por el resto de clientes y por un guardia de seguridad a salir de la joyería.

Soltó un gruñido al caer al suelo cuando fue lanzado hacia la salida, mirando de mala forma al guardia, al cual poco le importó y azotó la puerta.

Keith suspiró completamente agotado mientras revisaba la hora en su teléfono. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, transformándose en horas, cambiando el numerito que no dejaba de provocarle ansiedad. Desbloqueó el teléfono, quedándose por unos segundos mirando el fondo de la pantalla: una foto en la que aparecían el y Pidge, había sido tomada por la castaña en una ocasión en que fueron a comer helado. En la fotografía se apreciaban sus sonrisas y helado en las narices de ambos, todo como resultado de un juego en el que habían comenzado a manchar con el lácteo congelado al otro. Una mancha roja del helado de fresa de Keith en la nariz de Pidge, mientras que la punta de la nariz de Keith estaba cubierta por el helado de menta de Pidge.

Una sonrisa se formó en él, recordándose rápidamente de su objetivo. Marcó el número de Lance.

—  _¡Mi amigo!_ —sonó la voz de Lance—  _¿Cómo te va? ¿Encontraste el regalo?_

Keith negó con la cabeza, para luego recordar que Lance no podía verlo.

— Recorrí todo el centro comercial y me acaban de correr de la joyería, ¿Tú que crees? —bufó.

Lance soltó una risa, luego escuchó la voz de Hunk.

—  _¿Por qué te corrieron?_

— Por que son impacientes.

—  _Viejo, ¿Buscaste en RadioShack? Creo que llegó un nuevo paquete del modelo robótico reciente de Galra Industries_  —sugirió Lance.

— Pidge y yo tenemos el paso prohibido a esa sección —se lamentó— ¿Recuerdan? La transmisión que pusimos sobre Mothman en las pantallas de 60 pulgadas que alarmó  a todos los clientes.

—  _¿Cuando Matt y Shiro tuvieron que recogerlos en detención juvenil?_  —preguntó Hunk.

— Yep.

—  _Puedo decirle a Lotor que te entregue un ejemplar, aunque está de viaje con su padre, así que quizá no esté listo hoy._

— Descuida —comentó Keith— No quiero que termines pagando a tu novio con algo además de dinero —se burló.

—  _Pues para que lo sepas, lo disfruto mucho._

Keith soltó una risa, a pesar del tiempo conociendo a Lance, seguía sin creer lo expresivo que era el cubano con toda clase de temas.

—  _Hombre, no nos interesa tu vida sexual_  —se quejó Hunk—  _No queremos detalles de lo que haces con Lotor._

—  _Ustedes solo están celosos del trasero de MI novio._

_— Lance, no..._

_— ¡Lance, si! Además, tiene un gran..._

_—_  Bien, no quiero escuchar eso. ¡Adiós! —Keith colgó, haciendo una nota mental para pedirle perdón a Hunk por dejarlo con Lance hablando sobre lo genial que era su novio.

Sus pies dieron pasos mecánicos, pasando por la calle aún mojada, concentrado en buscar más opciones para el regalo del cumpleaños 17 de Pidge.

* * *

 

_Un Keith de 17 acababa de reprobar el examen de Física. Nada fuera de lo usual, los números evolucionados a letras no eran algo que a él le apasionara, pero debía aprobar el siguiente examen si quería pasar con un promedio suficiente la materia._

_Su vista bailaba entre los títulos con nombres impronunciables por un ser humano promedio que tenían los libros de la biblioteca escolar, no sabía tan siquiera ubicar el tema._

_— ¿Cuándo se supone que usaré Vectores? —murmuró a los libros._

_— Dependerá de lo que estudies —respondió alguien al otro lado del estante._

_Miró hacia la derecha, un espacio sin libros obstruyendo la vista del otro lado. Se acercó, agachándose para ver las gafas enormes en un rostro salpicado de pecas._

_— ¿Como que?_

_— ¿Como una carrera en física teórica, quizá?_

* * *

 

Pidge tenía 15 años, a Keith le resultaba fascinantemente curioso como la castaña manejaba tan bien los números y fórmulas, lo suficiente para salir con notas sobresalientes en las clases de penúltimo curso, aunque ella estuviera en primer semestre.

Intimidante para la mayoría, interesante y única para Keith.

* * *

 

_— Joder, Keith. Estás en quinto semestre, ¿Cómo es que no sabes las funciones trigonométricas?_

_Keith quiso desaparecer, hizo un puchero y cubrió su rostro con el gorro de su suéter, Pidge lo hacía sentir tonto y la acababa de conocer. Rabioso y avergonzado por ser superado._

_— ¡Son triángulos! Creo que estaré bien mientras sepa que tienen 3 lados._

_— Algunos tienen dos._

_Keith se quedó estático, procesando la información._

_— ¿En serio?_

_— ¡No!_

* * *

 

Después de esa y otras sesiones de estudio, Keith había llegado a ciertas conclusiones: Para empezar, las matemáticas no eran lo suyo, pero no eran tan difíciles como él creía. Segundo, quemaría a su futuro examen si no aparecían los temas estudiados. Tercero, había aprendido temas complejos en unas cuantas sesiones, o su profesor era un inútil o Pidge era buena maestra.

Tiempo antes, él se mantenía concentrado únicamente en su persona, paseaba como un zombie por los pasillos de la escuela para ir a las clases que le correspondían, en las tardes salía en su motocicleta hacia el campo que había a unos kilómetros de su hogar, poco le importaban sus compañeros, su única ilusión era que estos dejaran de hablar sobre las fiestas de los fines de semana y sobre los likes que sus fotos recibían, solo quería que guardaran silencio, cosa que con el tiempo aceptó que nunca ocurriría.

Su padre había fallecido cuando él era más joven, su madre solía estár fuera de la ciudad por los negocios, su hermano mayor Shiro era el (prácticamente) responsable de cuidarlo, al menos hasta que él cumplió 18 durante octubre.

Un año antes, él seguía siendo responsabilidad de Shiro sin reclamos, no podía hacer lo que quisiera, Shiro usaba el clásico  _"Cuando seas mayor",_ tampoco era como si Keith tuviera la costumbre de visitar bares o clubes nocturnos, pero el constante recuerdo de no ser legalmente independiente era algo incómodo.

Cuando Keith recién había cumplido 17 años, tuvo la suerte de acabar en detención dirigida por Iverson. El profesor los analizaba cuidadosamente durante las 2 horas de tortura, paseando su único ojo por los mismos jóvenes de siempre, Keith ya estaba casi acostumbrado.

* * *

 

_— ¡Holt, llega tarde! —la voz de Iverson retumbó por el salón, Pidge dio vagos pasos hasta un asiento disponible en la última fila, mirando hacia la pared._

_— Culpa mía. La distraje demasiado en el club —la mirada de Iverson se suavizó al ver a James Griffin, su alumno estrella, en la puerta._

_Mientras ambos conversaban, Keith lanzó una bola de papel a la cabeza de Pidge, esta ya estaba lista para aventarle el lápiz en su mano, hasta que notó quien era. Lentamente, asegurándose de la distracción de Iverson, tomó su mochila y se sentó cerca de Keith._

_— Creí que eras una cerebrito, ¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró Keith._

_— Quizá ocasioné un pequeño fuego en el laboratorio —susurró de vuelta Pidge._

_— ¿Cómo?_

_Pidge encogió sus hombros._

_— Lance quería fuego en sus manos, pero todo se salió de control._

_— ¿El que está siempre con Hunk de tercer semestre? —Pidge asintió— ¿Y por qué solo te castigaron a ti?_

_— Ese maldito se fue temprano por que "se sentía mal". Probablemente solo tenía una cita._

_Keith rio, las mejillas de Pidge aún cubiertas con algún material desconocido que cubría sus pecas, tuvo la tentación de limpiarla, pero no tenían la confianza suficiente._

_— Ah, mira esto —la mano de Keith rebuscó en su mochila, tratando de localizar algún documento entre los cuadernos, libros y carpetas, finalmente, sacó un conjunto de hojas, algunas con problemas impresos y otras adjuntas con operaciones— Quizá esperabas una A+, pero... estoy acostumbrado a las C, gracias a ti conseguí  mi primera B+ en esta clase._

_Las manos de Pidge le arrebataron rápidamente el examen, paseando su vista de manera rápida y analítica._

_— Esto es genial, Keith. Aprendiste muy rápido —Pidge sonrió— Si gustas, puedo explicarte las que respondiste mal._

_— ¿No sería un problema para ti?_

_— Nope. Me sirve como repaso._

_— ¿Volverás a golpearme cuando responda mal? —Keith la miró con temor y dolor fingido, Pidge soltó una risa sarcástica y rodó los ojos._

_— ¡Fue solo una vez!_

_Iverson aclaró su garganta ante el grito, llamando la atención de todo el salón. Pidge bajó sus brazos, apenada por todas las miradas en ella y las risas contenidas._

_— ¿Algo que quiera compartir con nosotros, señorita Holt?_

_— No, señor._

_— ¿Usted, joven Kogane?_

_— No, señor._

_— Entonces dejen de hablar sobre sucesos de "una sola vez" y guarden silencio. Es detención, no guardería._

_Todos volvieron a sus asuntos, Pidge se dejó caer aún más en la silla, con su cabeza a medio espaldar y sus pies abarcando un territorio mayor, Keith comenzó a sacar sus libros, ambos se pusieron a repasar, Pidge señalandole las fórmulas y dejando que Keith las hiciera._

_Keith vio a Pidge jugar con el lápiz, colocandolo en el espacio entre su nariz y labios, moviendolo gracias a sus mejillas mientras fingía acentos extraños en muy bajos murmuros, y debían serlo, pues Iverson no le dijo nada, solo la miraba por segundos con extrañeza._

_— Pidge —la llamó en susurro._

_— Oui, monsieur? —Pidge giró su rostro con el lápiz haciendo el papel de bigote falso._

_— ¿Recuerdas la película de super héroes que dijiste te gustaba?_

_— Oiu._

_— ¿Quieres acompañarme a verla el viernes?_

_— Eh..._

_— No me malinterpretes, me agradas. Y es una forma de agradecerte que me ayudes tanto._

_— En ese caso, oui._

_— ¿Sabes algo más en francés?_

_— ... ¿No-Oui?_

* * *

 

Hace un año, había conocido a Pidge, al punto en que eran mejores amigos, nunca hubo ningún problema serio entre ellos, y siempre sabían lo que ocurría a otro.

Pero Keith no sabía que regalarle. Pidge les había comentado no querer nada, ni siquiera quería una fiesta, pero su madre había hecho caso omiso, organizando un viaje a su antiguo hogar de crianza para ver a toda la familia y celebrar los 17 años de la Holt menor. Si Keith quería encontrar algo, debía ser temprano, antes de que Pidge partiera a Italia.

* * *

 

_— No entiendo, es solo un libro —comentó Pidge al ver que Keith guardaba celosamente un pequeño libro de quizá 200 páginas en su mochila._

_— Es importante para mi —se defendió._

_— Se que te gusta leer, ¿Pero al punto de golpear a ese tipo por tocarlo?_

_— Sus manos estaban sucias._

_— Keith..._

_— Papá lo leía para mí cuando era pequeño —murmuró. Pidge guardó silencio— Antes de irse, solía leerlo para mi cada noche. Es... un recuerdo de él. No planeaba dejar que cualquier idiota con las manos llenas de tierra lo tocase._

_— Disculpa, Keith —sonaba sincera— No sabía. Creo que es un lindo recuerdo._

_— Lo es. Shiro suele hacer que tire todo lo de mi cuarto porque tiendo a acumular cosas, pero respeta que el libro siempre esta ahí._

_— ¿Y por qué lo trajiste?_

_— Me ayudaste con física, te ayudaré con literatura. Y este es un buen libro para empezar._

* * *

 

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, respondió al ver que era Lance.

— ¿Ya acabó tu discurso sobre tu novio?

—  _Nope. Pero ya tengo el regalo perfecto._

— Lance... Empiezo a creer que será imposible, no encuentro algo lo suficientemente bueno para Pidge, nada me convence.

—  _¡Solo escucha a Lancey Lance! Debes ir a Baker Street, 221B, pregunta por la señora Hudson, es buena dando consejos y tiene cientos de modelos antiguos referentes a computadoras, piezas de edición limitada, y si no te convence, puedes revisar el apartamento de una pareja de inquilinos suyos, al parecer, uno de ellos es como Pidge... pero en versión Asperger._

Al dar las ocho de la tarde, Keith estaba agotado, estaba seguro de haber recorrido media ciudad. Estaba oscuro, aunque no le preocupaba mucho, la casa de Pidge no quedaba tan lejos de la suya. Tocó el timbre, dándole gracia el clásico tono de  _Super Mario Bros_ que antiguamente había sido elegido por Pidge y Matt.

— ¡Matt, alguien toca la puerta! —escuchó el grito de Pidge.

— ¡Pues abre! —respondió Matt.

— Tú eres el mayor, tú abre.

— Pero tú lo escuchaste primero.

— Nadie capta el sonido antes, las ondas viajan a la misma velocidad.

— Dios, atiende tú, Katie.

— Deja de enviar mensajes a Allura, no te hará caso.

— Para tu información, ¡Hoy me sostuvo la mirada!

— ¡Seguramente porque llevabas horas mirándola, nerd!

— ¡Tú eres la nerd!

Antes de que Keith detuviera la batalla entre los hermanos, escuchó la voz de Samuel Holt.

— Chicos, uno de ustedes debe abrir —el hombre comentó de manera pacífica.

— ¡Que vaya Pidge!

— ¡Que vaya Matt!

Keith contuvo una risa.

— ¡Katherine Elizabeth Holt, abre la puerta! —escuchó el grito de Colleen.

— ¡Já! —se burló Matt.

— ¡Matthew Charles Holt, deja el celular y ayúdame con las maletas!

— ¡Já! —se burló Pidge.

Ambos se miraron fijamente ante la mirada divertida de su padre, luego corrieron a hacer lo indicado.

— Ni siquiera me llamo Elizabeth —murmuró Pidge a la puerta. La abrió y vio al joven Kogane.

— ¡Keith! —gritó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Uh... ¿Feliz cumpleaños adelantado? Se que es mañana, pero irás a Italia y no quería decírtelo por teléfono.

Keith le entregó un paquete con envoltura verde, los ojos de Pidge brillaron, algo confundida

— Dije que no era necesario, debí suponer que eres un terco —sonrió— ¿Quieres pasar? En un rato pediremos comida china.

— Tranquila, debo volver a casa antes de que Shiro entre en pánico.

— ¡Espera! ¡No! —ambos escucharon un grito desde el segundo piso, Matt estaba asomado por la ventana, lo miraron confundidos— ¡Debí abrir la puerta yo! ¡Kogane, Katie cumplirá 17, no es mayor, así que si no quieres ir a prisión, te alejaras lentamente de la niña ilegal!

Keith puso los ojos en blanco y Pidge rodó los ojos.

— ¡Cállate si no quieres que le diga a Allura lo que haces con su foto! —gritó Pidge. Los colores subieron al rostro de Matt.

— Y, por eso digo que puedes hablar con mi dulce hermanita —Matt desapareció, para luego regresar— ¡Pero no muy cerca!

Matt volvió a desaparecer. Keith y Pidge comenzaron a reír ante las ocurrencias del Holt mayor.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo? —preguntó Pidge en un susurro tras segundos de silencio.

— Supuestamente debe ser en tu cumpleaños —Keith movió su mano y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Pidge, acercándose a ella— Pero adelante, será nuestro secreto.

Pidge asintió lentamente, estando separada de Keith por leves centímetros. Sus manos rasgaron el papel con cuidado, abriéndolo y notando el hecho de que Keith era mejor para envolver cosas que ella.

El título del libro le trajo recuerdos.

— Keith... no...

Antes de que Pidge dijera algo más, Keith se agachó y la tomó por los hombros.

— Si.

— ¡Es el libro de tu padre! No puedo tenerlo.

— Si puedes, créeme. Papá dijo que debemos compartir las enseñanzas y los sentimientos, eres importante, una de las mejores personas que conozco, se que puedes apreciarlo y tenerlo como algo más que un libro apartado de todos.

Pidge se acomodó entre los brazos de Keith, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven, aplicando fuerza de más, simplemente, no podía agradecer más lo que Keith había dicho.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan dulce, Kogane? —murmuró con ligero toque de burla— Bajas mis defensas cuando nos conocemos y ahora vienes a decir cosas lindas, ¿Por qué eres tan malévolo?

Keith se rio y la abrazó mas fuerte, colocando un beso en la frente de la castaña.

— Soy encantador —aseguró con toques bromistas, decir aquello había sido más natural de lo pensado, una liberación que él necesitaba.

— Claro que sí —sonrió Pidge.

— ¡Que no tan cerca! —gritó Matt aún por la ventana.

— Que no te sorprenda que un día de estos acabe siendo hija única —murmuró Pidge dejándose caer en Keith. Este soltó una risa y la colocó firme, separándose.

— Es algo para lo que estoy preparado desde hace meses.

— ¿En serio no quieres pasar? Sabes que mis papás te adoran.

— Estoy bien, debo ayudar a Shiro a limpiar la casa, mamá vendrá mañana en la tarde.

— ¿Ayudar?

— Bien, el limpiará y yo cocinaré. Es una estrella pero se le quema todo en el sartén.

— Entonces... ¿Te veo en clase?

— Seguro —asintió Keith, moviendo la punta de su pie en el suelo, tratando de hacer salir las palabras— ¿Crees que podríamos...?

Antes de que completara la frase, Pidge se colocó de puntitas, tomando su rostro y apoyando sus labios en la mejilla de Keith por unos segundos.

— Katie, ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? —preguntó Colleen bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Seguro! —gritó Pidge en respuesta, tartamudeando— Bien, eh... ¡Hasta el lunes, Keith! —se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Keith se mantuvo tranquilo, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, sentía la sangre en sus mejillas, calor en todo su rostro, inconscientemente, llevó su mano hasta su mejilla izquierda, acariciando levemente el sitio en el que Pidge había colocado sus labios, una sonrisa involuntaria lo gobernó. Encendió su motocicleta y llegó a casa, encontrándose con Shiro acomodando la sala de estar.

— Wow, ¿Por qué tan sonriente? —preguntó Shiro.

— La vida es linda, ¿no?

Shiro vio con confusión como Keith subía las escaleras y se quedaba en su cuarto, a los minutos, fue a verlo tras escuchar unos gritos, encontrándolo con el cabello mojado después de la ducha, un rostro alegre, una danza extraña y el cepillo en la mano mientras fingía cantar. ¿Que le había pasado para actuar asi? No lo veía tan alegre hace tiempo. Luego lo averiguaría, mientras tanto, dejaría a Keith disfrutar.


End file.
